


Jacob's Ladder

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, I really liked the Piano AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Mokuba is eager to learn, if Seto is willing to teach.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jacob's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonore sans dureté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450265) by [dearfriendicanfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfriendicanfly/pseuds/dearfriendicanfly). 



“Can you teach me, Big Brother?”

Seto looked away from his sheet music for a moment, glaring down intently at his little brother from the bench he had spent the last two hours hammering away his scales on.

Gozaburo had been insistent that he maintain his form, especially with his first major competition coming up in the next month, and he knew better than to incur his father’s anger. He felt his hands beginning to numb, fingertips forming what would surely be callouses.

But Mokuba’s earnest smile, gleaming with the look of innocence proved to be persuasive.

“Alright then, come on up, Mokuba,” he encouraged, pulling the younger Kaiba atop the bench and setting the boy’s fingers in C Position.

“Now, breathe in, and breathe out.”

He placed his hands on Mokuba’s, guiding him through the first song he had learned, singing along softly.

_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
